when worlds collide: chapter two
by D.Lover25
Summary: When Ava Baine almost colliding with a group from Atlanta, how will she react with coming into contact with humans for the first time in months
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE: Ava's Start

I walked quietly down near the river, figuring that It had to end somewhere near the ocean, don't attract attention, looking over ever so slightly backward towards where I'd come from.

Nothing; good, l have been trying to find a group for a month now but my main goal is to reach the sea and find a boat, Australia is where I want to go, My country, America is so foreign to me and after the epidemic spread fast and watching others lose everything and their lives and coming back as the dead walking, eating everyone being something unnatural is nothing I've ever read about zombies because I liked reading about that stuff but to think about it now is horrible thought.

I lost my travelling companion, Katie, took her from my hands after the airport became affected and almost over run, I took it upon myself to leave the city in search of something safer than what was going on in the city but my overall goal is to leave the country. To my people, the ones that I understand and love who are probably worried about me and I wonder if Australia is safe from this shitty Epidemic that has taken over America.

The public places where hit first, I suppose because that is where many congregate, the smell of death everywhere you go, rotting corpses fumble their way towards you wanting to eat you, its strange but never be caught in a herd of them because there is no way to get away from them, you really have to be careful out there.

The first night was the most scary because its over whelming because, you talk to the person, something happens and they go all zombie like and they want to eat you!, and you think, i only asked for a piece of gum but I had a weapon before coming to America and that was the whip, it sound stupid but it works, for me that is, i had seen anyone use one but i made sure that i'd learn to use a gun by teaching myself how, to weld a knife properly, a katana and bow and arrows to make sure that whatever happened I was covered with anything, if anything happened.

The reason why I am now in the forest is I'm running from a group of walkers, maybe 5-10 of them, I'm scared, but I tell myself that I need to keep my head on and keep going.

I did have a group but they left after being attacked and I was out hunting for food when I got back with my kill I was confronted with the group gone and replaced with walker, I than dumped the kill and turned and ran in the opposite direction killing whatever walker got in my way by using the katana and slicing their heads off and kept running until I got tired ad climbed a large tree and tied myself to it just in case because it was high enough for me to be safe for the night, at least.

I struggled to sleep, hearing the moans as the walkers surrounded the tree. I put my head phones in where my favorite music was played and falling asleep and wait for the morning to come. i was worried that something happened and they could start to climbing but with the knowledge that I had on the walkers, they couldn't and I was grateful for that fact and trees were not comfortable while I slept, well tried to sleep as I pictured my family, or the others that I left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO

Opening my eyes, I was hit with the sun's rays, sighing, I stretch my arms out and reach for my back pack being careful not to lose my balance, grabbing a breakfast bar from my bag and a bottle of water, swigging observing the remaining walkers who stretched out for me to go down into their arms, but I am smarter than that, untying my legs, waist and my chest from around the tree and climbing around using my bow and arrows to get the walkers in the head.

Jumping down was the hardest thing because there could be walkers nearby as I collected the arrows and shoving them in my pack before running on, occasionally I would come across a stray walker which I took out with my knife in close combat. It's real disgusting, when they have feed recently and blood is down the front of them, things are in between their teeth and as they start at you it's hard not to flinch inside by the smell of its rotting flesh.

Every now and again if I get the chance to, I stop to have a rest and have something to eat and drink before moving forward, I was armed too the teeth but the fact is that I still don't fill comfortable in America with dead people trying to eat my ass . . . . And everything else.

On my travels for about three months now since the virus took hold of America, I came across a farm, with a very large herd of walkers surrounding a large white house, windows where boarded up, a barn, well what's left of a barn, burnt down to ash, it was fresh too. As I moved around the property I discovered that I was being followed by a couple of walkers which turned out to be more than a couple of walkers when I noticed that a small herd of walkers where hot on my ass and the only thing that I can think of doing is getting my whips which I created to slice the heads of walkers. I know that the whips are a short term solution for my predicament right now as I got tired pretty quickly as they kept coming, I would become extremely focused when using the whips as they can be very dangerous, I square my shoulders and began the dance of these whips.

After running and wiping out a few more walkers, I got to the high way and knowing not to go into Atlanta as there are way too many walkers to handle, as walk forward I hear voices, I knew that walkers can't speak, excitement built up inside me and kept walking until I spotted a group of people, alive ones, the first ones I've seen four months now, I'm so excited that I run for them but they are moving away in cars, I caught a glimpse of a pregnant woman and I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't catch up.

so I grabbed a car, putting fuel into the car, I chose a black little car to squeeze in and out but I didn't want to rely on a car very much because they can run out of fuel very easily although they can be useful to get away from herds which is good. But I spent the next day gathering supplies on the high way which I headed in the same direction as the group.

To tell you the truth, I have an Australian driver's license and it's hard to adapt to the American roads so it took a few tries to drive properly without crashing and when a stay walkers who prove no challenge to this car and I like having it around as I drive, I remember all those hours that I had to put in with my mum and dad to get my license and I'm glad that I did because I have an advantage over those things out there that are trying to eat me as I move forward to my goal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The car failed. It simply failed, it Run out of gas before I reached the next the next town, I don't remember the town's name but it ended with '_berry_'.

I had last seen the convoy through the winter, it looks like they had been to each town looking for a place safe, I guess, I haven't made contact since every time I go to they are gone leaving traces of nothing left over but an empty house with empty food cans and beds stripped of clothes, blankets e.g.

I walked slowly along the road of the town which the grass was over grown so the add pressure of snakes biting me and the walkers, although I have noticed that they haven't been many on this road but I keep on my guard up because they are pretty surprising when they get the upper hand.

I decided to walk into the bushes as three walkers walked aimlessly around the road looking for their next meal. As I said they can be pretty surprising as I walked into a walker and fought my way out its grip but I did make a lot of noise to attract more walkers from everywhere as I look taking out my katana out from its sheath and decapitated enough to move from where I was and running as fast as I can, placing the Katana back to run faster but as I ran along a ridge, I was jumped by a walker and I screamed loud which was going to cost me later.

I fell back trying to get away from the corpse that was grabbing at me, as I fell back I waved my arms around landing on my back and hitting my head.

As I come to for the first time since falling, I tried to assess my injuries when my side started to hurt badly, so I slowly ran my hand down until I touched the Katana that had busted through its sheath. I thought that a walker had finally got me but I found that it was my katana that was inside my side wincing as I looked and looking around me for walkers who tried not to fall over themselves to get to me and I know that I had to get up, soon.

Scrunching my face up and tearing up my flannel shirt and tying it around myself to cease the blood from oozing quickly from my wound. Biting my lip in pain, I had to remove the katana to be productive and to save myself from being a chew toy.

Squeezing my eyes closed, I cried out in pain as I pulled the blade from my side, tears running down my face as doing so, knowing that the walkers, two females and a male come towards me with faces mangled, chompers intact. Standing up with the katana and the material around me tightly I stood with my legs apart, holding the katana with two hands ready to wage war on these dead fuckers!

As I prepared my thoughts on this situation I was something whistle catching one of the female's attention, I saw a figure on the top of the ridge holding a bow when something clicked and I muttered two little words, "_Help me?"_ Barely enough for the figure to hear on top of the ridge but it was the best thing I could do before taking the heads of the Walkers and collapsing unconscious, leaving my fate up to the stranger with the bow on top of the ridge above me.


End file.
